


小王爷

by VinegarFish_neko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarFish_neko/pseuds/VinegarFish_neko
Summary: 0.0





	1. 1-9

01

美人总是有特权的。

所以即便小王爷飞扬跋扈恶名昭彰、将“纨绔”二字诠释了个十成，他也从未被帝王处罚过。  
甚至还可以窝在御书房黑漆描金的座椅上看帝王批折子，哪怕其中弹劾他的占了足有半数。

小王爷看着看着，就觉得困了。  
昨晚通宵逛花楼的他懒洋洋地伸出纤瘦的指，往朱砂里随意蘸了几下，便打着哈欠在桌上画起了梅。  
一树梅花还未画完，这人便倦得伏案睡着了，唇色比那梅更艳。

帝王看向身侧的美人，抬手屏退了侍从。  
小王爷被抱至塌上又亲又揉，不多时便衣衫半褪，只能软软地躺在帝王身下喘息。  
直到把小王爷玩弄得在梦里泄了整整三回，眼角眉梢满是春意，帝王才收了手。  
帝王打小时候起，就喜欢小王爷。  
粉雕玉琢的小团子，奶声奶气地一路跟在自己后头，模样实在招人疼。  
好不容易走完结党、争权、夺嫡、逼宫、上位的漫漫长路，帝王只想把人好好放在身边宠着。  
至于那些年少时就怀揣着的龌龊念头……  
帝王叹了口气。  
看来只能一直忍着了。

如果小王爷能够安分守己，这种日子还能过得长长久久。  
然而意图谋反一事确实触了帝王逆鳞。  
帝王无法接受自己的心上人居然有这种想法。他头一回大发雷霆，把人绑在龙榻上，无比残忍地开了苞。  
小王爷哪里当过下面那个，疼得脸色煞白，又惧又恨地连声求饶，却还是被暴怒的帝王干了整夜，连哭声都被顶弄得断断续续，听上去可怜极了。

之后帝王用了宫廷秘药。  
整整三个月的残忍调教与日夜操弄。  
曾经高高在上的小王爷被彻底调教成了无法离开男人的娼妓。  
他内心里无比抗拒被男人侵犯这事，身体却被调教得浪荡坦诚到了极点，被帝王在床上骂了无数次骚货。

小王爷不想被锁在深宫里当个脔宠。  
他忍着羞耻勾引了御前侍卫。  
御前侍卫武艺高强，做起来更是凶悍无比。  
小王爷被按在雕花的红木窗口，大开的两腿被对方打桩般的操弄搞得直打颤。  
他有些受不住。  
于是眼角含着泪，口中呜呜咽咽地伸手去推御前侍卫，反被男人一把握住腰部拉得更近，肏得更深更狠。  
小王爷最终哭着被灌满了男精。  
这才换来次逃跑的机会。  
然而小王爷躲着的马车还未出城，就被拦了下来。  
他做的事情并未瞒过帝王，在一顿可怕的责罚后，失去理智的帝王把小王爷发配去了边疆充当军妓。

02

帝王气到了极致，就压根没考虑过小王爷那样金贵又娇气的身体受不受得漫漫长途，也没考虑过这一路上……  
到底会发生些什么。

小王爷颜色生得委实太好。  
先不论那如画的眉眼，他身上那种沉淀到骨子里的隐隐贵气就足以勾得人心里痒痒。  
连着三代都是身居高位的皇亲国戚，小王爷被养得目中无人，傲慢无礼。然而他自身却文不成武不就，没有半点可依仗的东西。  
这么漂亮的一个美人，身上看似慑人的刺实质上却软得很。  
若是没了来自上位者的保护与疼爱，小王爷恐怕早就被心怀绮念的人捂住嘴拖到床上开了苞，日夜被操弄到神色迷离、泣不成声才算完。

而这也是离京一路上，小王爷所真实经历的事。

看守们起初是没有那胆子的。  
毕竟帝王对小王爷十多年如一日的宠爱傻子都看得出来，他们甚至都做好了行到一半被喝令往返的准备。  
然而帝王铁了心要给小王爷个教训，便没有透半点口风给下头的人揣摩，包括军妓的指令也没有撤销。  
他自认为这能磨磨小王爷的傲气，同时只派了个影卫躲在暗处跟着小王爷，避免对方在战争频繁的边疆遇到什么生命危险。  
所以影卫收到的命令是除非小王爷遭遇性命攸关的危机，否则不得出现。

于是影卫就一直静静看着。

他看着小王爷从被恭恭敬敬地对待，一步一步沦落到如今衣衫不整、香肩半露地被抱在男人怀里肆意疼爱。  
用于押送军妓的马车自然不怎么好，一路上都颠簸得很，再加上人高马大的看守的疯狂顶撞，这马车更是要险些散了架。  
小王爷从未经历过这般奇耻大辱。  
他和皇帝做，还能安慰自己那是天子。  
和御前侍卫做，对方英俊帅气，再加上是自己主动勾引，倒也还说得过去。  
而如今却被从未正眼瞧过的丑陋看守压在胯下亵玩，小王爷不禁挣扎得愈发用力了起来，骂人的言辞也激烈了起来。

但是骂得再激烈，小王爷也顶多骂出些“登徒子”之类的话语。  
他被养得太好，根本没见识过这世间什么丑恶的东西，以至于被看守粗长器物强行破开身体，操到哭着弓起腰泄了身子，又被咬着耳朵教导叫床的下作话语时，震惊得脸色都有些发白。

影卫看不下去了。  
他是影卫中最优秀的那一个。  
自幼效忠于帝王，接受的训练严苛至极，对自控力的把握更是强到可怕。  
然而他却被小王爷心不甘情不愿的叫床给……  
生生叫硬了。

03

小王爷被不同的看守轮着干了一路。  
来到军中后，更是整日整夜都要被迫接受形形色色的士兵的插入，成为他们发泄欲望的容器。

如果小王爷换上身朝服，神色冷淡矜傲地来这里巡视，说不定这群人还会生出些“只可远观不可亵渎”的念头。  
然而……  
小王爷入军营的方式却并不是这样的。

那天他被干得哭昏过去好几次，最后站也站不起来，只能软绵绵地伏在看守怀里，让男人抱着他下马车，一步一步走进军营。  
小王爷两腿间的白浊淌了一路，被揉皱撕碎的衣衫更是什么春光都遮不住。  
被男人吸肿的乳头。  
被捆缚着无法释放的分身。  
还有布满了掐痕指痕的大腿内侧。  
都证明了这具身体的人尽可夫。  
所以军中的士兵也照着这个方式对待小王爷了。

在将军归来后，事情稍微有些好转。

毕竟当一个人的禁脔总好过被一群人轮暴。  
小王爷是这么想的，所以被将军点名侍寝后，一直都表现得格外乖顺。  
然而英俊好看的将军却没碰他，甚至在进了帐篷后，有些慌乱地替躺在床上一丝不挂的他披上了自己的衣服。  
分明还带着归途染上的寒风气息。  
却尤其温暖。  
“你长得……很像我一个故人。”  
将军低声道，随后守在他身旁坐了一夜。

这一夜什么也没发生。  
小王爷看着烛火摇曳下，将军温柔英俊的侧脸，慢慢沉入了梦乡。  
难得的安稳。  
之后的日子，将军也一直都没碰他。  
将军从看守口中知道小王爷叛乱的行为后，叹了口气：“如果你不是因为这个原因沦为军妓，我会放你离开。”  
小王爷笑了笑。

边疆这边设施尤其简陋，只有将军享用的还稍微好些。没有办法，将军只能把娇气的小家伙安置在自己的帐篷里悉心养着，而这暧昧的举动引来了无数人的眼红。  
爱慕将军的人不在少数。  
渴望和小王爷一度春宵的人更是数不胜数。  
两方达成共识，趁着将军外出的日子，把小王爷迷晕后带了出来。

残忍而激烈的轮奸。  
小王爷在梦中被灌满了男精，浑身上下更是布满了男人留下的痕迹。  
影卫动了杀心。  
然而在他出手前，路过的游牧民族首领发现了这一场暴行。首领带着族人赶走了失去理智的士兵，将小王爷接回了自己的部落。  
影卫犹豫片刻，破例给将军留了张指引的字条，随后施展轻功跟了上去。

04

小王爷在马背上被颠醒了。  
他并不清楚发生了什么，只知道一觉醒来，自己已经就远离了军营，还被一个完全陌生的男人抱在了怀里。  
身上满是欢爱后的痕迹，酸痛难忍。  
小王爷试图询问对方，结果却遇到了一个小问题。  
语言不通。

无论他说些什么，抱着他的那个游牧民族首领都只会皱起英气勃勃的眉，随后用宽厚温暖的手掌摸他脑袋。  
……就像对待一只小狼崽子。  
小王爷尝试半晌后放弃了，疲惫不堪地闭上了眼睡觉。  
他实在是有点累。

到了部落，他被游牧民族的首领放进温热的泉水里洗了个澡，体内的浊液被男人略显粗糙的手指一一导出。  
小王爷羞恼得不愿睁开眼，只伏在对方赤裸的胸膛上低低喘息。  
月夜下，他如墨的长发散在水里，随着水纹缓缓荡漾。游牧首领沉默着伸手捞起那缕顺滑的青丝，被蛊惑般将其握着，放到唇边亲了一下。  
然后又克制不住地低头，亲了亲小王爷布满吻痕的脖颈。

“……不。”  
小王爷恐惧地颤了颤。  
他现在这具身体已经在宫廷秘药和众多男人的轮番施暴下被调教得差不多了，一被爱抚就会生出难以言喻的渴望。  
无关情爱，只是最原始的兽性作祟。  
他对此深恶痛绝，却又无力改变。

游牧首领听不懂怀里的美人在说些什么，但对方抗拒的姿态他还是能理解的。  
他将软成一滩春水的人抱上岸，用兽皮缓缓擦干那漂亮到不可思议的身体，然后俯身压了上去，虔诚地从小王爷的头顶开始往下亲吻。  
几个月前，游牧部落的萨满获得了狼神的指示，说会有一位风尘仆仆的黑发美人来延续部落的辉煌。  
而在战争频发的年代，人丁兴旺自然是辉煌的第一要素。

所以回部落的这一段时间，游牧首领的视线一直在对方的臀部逡巡。  
而游牧首领对此相当满意。  
【你真美，替我生个孩子。我会让他作为部落的继任者。】  
游牧首领着迷地吻过小王爷微颤的眼睑，又舔了舔对方冰凉湿润的鼻尖。  
小王爷茫然地从喉间发出声小动物般的呜咽，颤抖着就想逃开。他对这种同性做出的侵略姿态太过熟悉，再也不想经历第二次。  
然而没有用。

就像他没能从那些士兵身下逃开一样，他也没能从强壮俊美的首领胯下逃脱。  
还在发抖的双腿被轻而易举地掰开。  
下一秒，娇嫩细腻的入口就被野兽般可怕的性器彻底捅开。  
小王爷疼得立刻哭了出来，纤细漂亮的十指拼命推拒对方健壮的胸膛，口中细弱的呜咽断断续续：“太大了……你出去！出去……呜……”  
首领满足地喟叹一声，一边亲吻着身下新抓回来的小妻子，一边残忍地持续挺进。  
照萨满说的那样，他得把身下这人肏到轮番高潮，肏得乖乖雌伏，才能打开对方体内能够受孕的甬道。

小王爷的哭声渐渐变了调。  
被插入时确实疼得死去活来，然而现在被抵着最深处温柔缓慢地厮磨时，那种难以抗拒的快感让他有些无所适从。  
他根本没有经历过温柔的床事。  
帝王暴怒之下的强行开苞让他痛昏过好几回，勾引御前侍卫也被做得两腿直打颤，更不用说被发配后遭遇的轮番强暴。

“……你不要再磨了，我给你操。”  
小王爷抽噎着摇头，含着泪的精致眉眼在月光下美得摄人心魄。  
因为语气太软，一头雾水的首领只当这是小妻子的撒娇，一边轻轻掐着对方的下巴接吻，一边磨得更温柔缓慢。  
小王爷就这么被初次见面的男人肏得泄了身，还被对方舔遍了口腔里的每一处。

首领做到小王爷的小腹微微鼓起才停下，随后抱着彻底被肏服、完全温顺下来的美人往萨满住的地方走。  
他需要萨满来判断自己的小妻子是否符合了受孕的条件。

05

首领抱着小王爷进去时，萨满正在研究装满草药的瓶瓶罐罐。  
【……这明明是个男人。你也不能因为人家长得确实好看，就捞回来说这是命定的爱人。】  
萨满看着首领小心翼翼地将美人放到石床上的动作，颇有些哭笑不得。  
首领皱了皱眉，相当坚持：【我只要他当我的妻子，不要别人。你帮我看看他怀孕了没有。】  
萨满忍不住叹了口气，狐狸般狭长的眼眸若有所思地看向小王爷：“小美人儿，乖乖告诉我，你能怀孕吗？”

字正腔圆、温柔低沉的华北官话。  
被迫维持着两腿大张姿势的小王爷怔了一下，一时不知道该高兴解决了沟通的问题，还是该反问对方这话是什么意思。  
浑身挂满各色饰品的萨满没有首领那么温柔耐心，他见小王爷并不答话，便直接伸了根手指进去。  
里面灌满的精液随着抽插翻搅的动作而慢慢淌了出来。粉嫩的穴口下意识地一开一合，乳白色的液体便顺着被撞得发红的臀缝蜿蜒而下。  
“呜……”小王爷害怕又羞耻地缩了缩，下意识扭过头，求助般攥住首领的修长食指，“你为什么要让别人这么弄我……能不能让他停下……”  
【他说什么？】  
首领将小妻子的右手整个握进掌心暖着，不解地向萨满提问。  
被嫌弃的萨满看了眼小王爷，恶劣地轻声道：【你的小妻子说，他很想帮你生孩子。但是现在还不能受孕。】  
首领不禁有些失落，追问道：【为什么？】  
【这里……还太小。】萨满又伸了根手指进去，把娇嫩的那处强行撑开，隐约露出里头湿润的浅色软肉。  
萨满看着小王爷屈辱难堪的表情，轻声补充：【他说，自己需要被两个男人同时肏一肏，才能把那处弄得软些，方便以后受孕。】

首领立刻就不乐意了。  
他并不在意自己的小妻子以前经历过什么。  
毕竟他的小妻子那么好看却又那么弱小，被更强大的雄性按在胯下征服是很顺应自然法则的一件事。  
但是这人既然已经跟了他了，当然就不能再被别人染指。  
否则以后生下来的孩子算谁的？  
但是这是他的小妻子的意愿……  
首领咬了咬牙，懊恼地低头，温柔又无可奈何地亲了亲自己任性的小妻子：【就一次，以后不能这样。】

小王爷茫然地看着首领，又看了看萨满。  
他总觉得自己好像被阴了一道。  
但首领将小王爷的眼神误解为催促。  
他不甘不愿地上了石床，臂弯一展就将小王爷抱到了自己腿上。  
“你都做了一晚上了！”被男人再度硬起来的性器蹭着穴口，小王爷被快感激得腰腹直打颤，他抬头，努力挺直腰杆去咬对方的肩膀，“你现在还做？你说你是不是畜生……啊嗯——”  
小王爷骂到一半的话被插入的肉刃止住了。  
男人握着他的腰，把他未出口的话语全部撞成了隐忍的呜咽。

首领一边把人插得哭喘不已，一边深刻地反思着。  
虽然不明白什么意思，但他确实很想听自己的小妻子把话说完。然而对方张牙舞爪的小样子太过可爱，和意乱情迷时撩人心弦的风姿完全是两个模样。  
……所以他没忍住。  
首领把学习通用语、从而和小妻子顺畅交流的计划提上议程，随后皱着眉看向萨满。

萨满看着小王爷哭得直抽噎的模样，笑了笑，然后不紧不慢地解开了下身缠着的兽皮：“小美人儿，为我们部落繁育后代的任务……就交给你了。”

06

美人垂泪的模样格外好看。

小王爷漂亮的双眸已经变得湿漉漉的，眼角被欺负得泛起艳色。  
他被男人手指肆意玩弄着的的柔软唇瓣不住地颤抖，偶尔从中漏出几声含糊不清的呜咽，听上去又软又细弱，可怜得很。

萨满打算让这人哭得更凄惨一些。  
他曲起手指，缓慢却不容抗拒地插入已经被肏弄得微微肿起的那处穴口：“小美人儿，放松，让我也一起进去。”  
“不、不行……”小王爷看了眼萨满胯下的硬物后拼命摇着头，哭着往首领怀里缩。  
幼嫩的穴口因恐惧而一收一缩，无意间却把股间正激烈抽插着的那根性器夹得更紧了些。  
这对于男人而言，无疑是邀请。  
首领亲了亲自己的小妻子，善解人意地肏得更深更狠。

小王爷这下更受不住了。  
他扬起那截纤细白皙的脖颈，断断续续地哭着拒绝：“不行……会坏的，你们都太大了……我一定会被肏坏的……”  
萨满呼吸一顿，手指更用力地插入到美人的小穴深处，眸色暗沉地看着正被别的男人狂干到哭叫喘息不止的小王爷：“怎么可能不行？你叫得这么浪，不就是在勾引我一起来干你？”  
“啊——”小王爷猝不及防被按到一处，惊涛骇浪般的快感令他尖叫着弓起腰，浑身颤抖得厉害，“你别玩那里！”

如果这是在朝堂上，衣冠整齐的美人以尊贵无比的王爷身份发出命令，或许还有些威慑力。  
然而他现在浑身赤裸、眸含春色地伏在男人怀里，身体最深处被粗长的性器激烈磨着，嫩穴里的敏感点还被另一个人揉搓玩弄。  
怎么看都是正在欲求不满地发情，可以被男人随意拉到胯下疼爱的状态。

萨满用手指把小王爷弄得射了出来。  
他趁对方还在失神的空当，一手掐着小王爷胸前粉色的乳尖，一手则扶着自己胯下可怕的肉刃，半点都不留情地狠狠插了进去。  
“……呜啊！”小王爷被男人这一记狠插干得两腿发软，连小腹都被顶出了隐约的痕迹。  
他从那种酥酥麻麻、如在云端的高潮余韵中被扯了下来。  
小王爷刚一清醒过来，就发现自己正被两个魁梧高大的男人一前一后地夹在中间，快要涨裂的股间艰难地含着两根快速抽动着的狰狞肉刃。  
简直就像个娼妓一般浪荡无耻。

萨满伸手去勾美人的下巴，却被炸毛的小王爷扭头避开了。  
他冷笑着贴近对方泛着粉色的耳垂，轻声道：“我们部落里有种果子叫孕果……如果把它磨碎了塞进你穴里，再用男精浇灌几回，就能让你的身体里长出孕囊。你要再不听话，我就把这东西给你用了？”  
小王爷当然不愿给男人生孩子，虽然满心不情愿，但还是停下了抵抗。  
他顺从地任萨满从身后抱住自己，乖乖地扭过头去和对方接吻，然后再被吃醋的首领拽回怀里，一下一下撞得更深。

石窗的隔音太差。  
无论是亲吻的啧啧水声，还是激烈抽插的撞击声，又或者是美人隐忍难耐的喘息声、干到最后美人崩溃了哭着射尿的声响……  
统统都传入了影卫的耳中。  
他垂眸看向自己手中的果子，仔细地和从萨满那偷来的图鉴对比了一下。

……是这个吗？

07

双龙之后，被认为可以受孕的小王爷就一直被首领养在身边，充分体会了“夜夜笙歌”四个字。  
这和他以前去逛花楼可不一样。  
往昔小王爷尊贵非常，只消半阖着眼慵懒地卧在塌上，自然有数不尽的莺莺燕燕环绕过来。  
他喜欢享乐，又不高兴花力气，所以每每都只是去花楼里听个小曲儿，尽兴了便抛下银钱抽身离开。

如今却每晚都要被英俊勇猛的草原汉子抱在怀里，被对方胯下的骇人肉刃操得哭叫颤抖，连着高潮好几回。  
到最后真的没力气了，就只能含着泪抱住还在自己体内猛烈抽送的男人，用新学的、不太熟练的部落语委委屈屈地小声叫相公。  
只有这样，首领才会心软地早些射进自己小妻子的嫩穴里，小王爷也才能早点入睡。  
……在身体里还含着对方的阳具和精液的情况下。

抛开床笫之间的事情不谈，首领确实是一个相当称职的丈夫。  
他对小王爷的关怀无微不至。  
这个并不多话的男人会无比细心地用兽骨刀将肉块割成小片，再盛进盘里递给自己的小妻子。  
小王爷对上首领坦然干净、甚至还带着点讨好意味的眼神，被多次强迫雌伏的郁结之气怎么也发作不出来。  
最后小王爷只能故作姿态地哼一声，再一脸傲慢地微微抬起削瘦漂亮的下巴，这才随手拎起片肉送入口中。  
活像只波斯进贡来的异瞳猫儿。  
倨傲又娇气，难养得很。  
但落在首领眼里，却是十足的可爱。

天气转冷，部落得提前储备过冬的食物。  
首领外出的时间明显变长了。有时狩猎地点太远，还会赶不及在当天回来。  
小王爷为难得的自由而高兴，却完全没想过，他一旦离开对方寸步不离的保护会发生什么。  
暗中觊觎已久的影卫把握住了机会。

影卫不傻，看得出帝王对小王爷的喜爱是深到了骨子里的。但这不影响他撕下自己的衣角，再将小王爷双眼结结实实地蒙起来的举动。  
“……嗯？”小王爷睡得迷迷糊糊，还未清醒就被男人蒙住眼鼻，一把掐着腰肢压到身下。  
他只当是首领要同自己玩些别的花样，完全没想到会有人胆子大到闯进这里。  
影卫没出声，腾出手后利落地抓住小王爷胡乱挥舞的双手压到床头，随后膝盖一顶，轻而易举地分开了眼前修长笔直的双腿。  
他扒掉对方的衣服，神色专注地抚摸起美人的臀缝。  
小王爷被摸得开始发抖，发出的声音也弱了下去：“你不要摸那里……”  
明明说着不要，被男人手指反复揉搓着的穴口却诚实浪荡地一下下收缩了起来。  
影卫对此毫不意外。

小王爷在宫中被一点一滴调教改造的那几个月，影卫一直在暗中看着。  
看着对方从高傲尊贵的王爷，一步步沦落成被谁操，都能轻易高潮的娼妓。  
再加上被流放后这一路过来的经历，小王爷这幅被开发透了的身体多半已经离不开男人了。  
影卫沉默着捏碎孕果。  
随后两指夹着柔软的粉色果肉，缓缓捅进了美人的身体里。  
黏腻的汁水沾在内壁上，又因着姿势而越流越深，带来一阵阵直冲后脑的可怕快感。  
“萨满？是你吗！”小王爷意识到不对劲，他惊慌失措地开始激烈挣扎，两条还在打颤的腿软软地蹬踹着男人，“你答应过我的，我乖乖给你操，你就不让我怀孕！”

影卫微微眯起眼，满心不悦。  
然而他正打算狠狠惩罚对方时，屋外突然响起的喧哗声让他止住了动作。

将军来了。

08

将军那日外出回来后，就发现小王爷不见了。  
参与了轮奸的士兵们自然不会告知小王爷被游牧民族掳走的实情，他们装作一无所知的样子，还试图将这起失踪事件归为潜逃。  
将军隐隐觉得不对。  
然而他寻遍了整个军营，没有半点收获。  
将军失落地回到自己的军帐中，不经意间在烛台下发现了张路线指引图，上头还写着救人两字。  
这纸条来得实在蹊跷。  
然而将军愿意一试。

他本欲立刻出发，然而边疆战事吃紧，迫不得已又拖了好些日子。  
每日都是煎熬。  
将军不断地在想小王爷会遭遇些什么，也无比害怕自己去得太迟，见到的会是一具枯骨。  
然而国家大事面前，他的情爱问题必须置之脑后。  
将军并不是对小王爷毫不动心。  
而是他的心里已经装了个不可能的人，装满了，自然就再容不下别人的身影。  
将军是一个相当固执的人，宁可背上不孝的恶名，也不愿娶妻纳妾，背叛自己心中爱慕的人。

将军赴京述职的时候，曾在宫里遇见过一个人。眉目如画、漂亮非常，和小王爷极为肖似，甚至可以说是一个模子里刻出来的。  
相遇的那日，对方单手支着下巴，神情惬意地坐在小院里自得其乐地下棋，并未束发，也未带女子的任何配饰，浑身一袭素青长衫，相当简单干净。  
然而微微抬眼望过来时，那双潋滟多情的桃花眼却直接勾走了将军的三魂七魄。  
自此魂牵梦萦，难以忘怀。  
之所以认定对方是位不好打扮的姑娘，是因将军当时迷了路，不小心来到了帝王的后宫。  
这地方除了帝王，自然不会有第二个男子敢冒着被冠上觊觎嫔妃罪名的风险入内。

将军清楚，如果自己和后宫里的妃子有任何不清不楚的牵扯，一定会害得对方以三尺白绫结束性命。  
最是无情帝王家。  
所以既然不能对心上人好，将军就只能试图补偿容貌肖似的小王爷。  
而这一日日的照顾，慢慢地就变了味。  
到底是愧疚使然的单纯关照，还是情难自禁下的疼爱有加，明眼人一眼就可看穿。  
只是将军不愿承认，小王爷也并不在乎对方什么心思，所以才相安无事地过了那么久。

终于，将军率着铁骑攻破了游牧部落。  
他四处搜寻了半个多时辰后，终于找到了位于部落最深处的、首领的屋子。  
将军深吸一口气，颤着手推开最后一道门。  
他见到屋内的情形后如遭雷击地怔在原地，随即猛地转身关上门，彻底阻绝跟在后头的随从的目光。

……  
床上躺着衣衫不整的小王爷。  
双眸被蒙，两手则被牢牢缚在头顶。  
他的两条腿似乎被男人掐着往外掰开了很久，膝盖附近还留着淡淡的青色指痕。  
被肏弄到肿起的穴口则痉挛着，一股一股不受控地往外淌着乳白的精水。  
然而真正让将军呼吸一窒的……是美人微微隆起的小腹，以及美人口中细细软软的小声呜咽。

“不能再射进来了……我会怀孕的！”美人哭着喊叫，可怜无比地摇头，“我不要生孩子……不要……”

09

将军并未见过小王爷的这幅模样。

他俩在军中的第一次相见还算正常。  
当时小王爷刚沐浴完，又披了件宽大的外衣来遮掩身上的不堪痕迹，看起来仍干净得与军妓二字毫无关联。  
然而现在……  
将军却猝不及防地见识到了对方最为诱人的一面。  
他的喉结克制不住地动了一下。

孕果这东西长于蛮荒之地，数量极为稀少珍贵。除了萨满和偷走图鉴的影卫，谁也不清楚这是什么东西。  
所以当床上的美人哭着喊着求对方把孕果弄出去时，将军有些茫然。  
他慢慢走到床边，还没想好到底要怎么做，就被小王爷的动作吓了一跳。

为了避免怀孕，小王爷什么都能接受，尊严这种东西更是可以随便抛开。  
就像他现在做的一样。  
刚被狠狠疼爱过的美人一边流泪，一边主动朝心情复杂的男人张开了还在颤抖的双腿，抽噎着低声哀求：“帮我把孕果弄出去，求你了……”  
孕果……  
在这里面？  
将军的视线再次落到对方还在抽搐收缩的粉嫩穴口，呼吸不由得粗重了些。  
他犹豫片刻，终于伸了根手指进去。  
格外火热紧致。  
将军克制着自己，尽量轻柔地寻找起对方所说的孕果。

小王爷猛地弓起了腰，呻吟也变了调。  
他以为男人这态度是打算放过自己，于是勉力控制自己不要合拢腿，尽可能保持温顺地接受来自同性的指奸。  
“嗯……手指……要再进去一些……”  
美人软声请求着。  
“你、你刚刚肏太深了，把果子都顶进去了……”  
里头原先被灌入的东西被手指挤出了些，湿湿滑滑的白浊顺着臀缝往下流，模样不堪极了。  
配合着小王爷这话更是浪荡得可以。

将军的动作顿住了。  
他看着身下的人，忽然觉得自己的坚持有些可笑。  
之前压根舍不得碰这小家伙，以为那样就可以保持记忆里的样子。结果对方却在自己看不到的地方被别人调教成了这幅模样。  
早知如此，当初就应该……  
将军闭了闭眼。  
他抽出手指，一把扯下蒙着小王爷双眼的布条，满怀着汹涌的妒意与酸涩，俯身用力吻了下去。  
小王爷怔怔地看着将军，完全没反应过来怎么回事。  
将军叹了口气，低头继续亲了亲对方湿润的眼角，又把这人的双手解开，揽着腰肢抱了起来。  
他小心翼翼地将人圈进自己的臂弯里，就像是对待易碎的珍宝。  
“我过来的时候，这屋子里就已经没人了。”将军低声道，“你里面灌得太满……可能是来不及清理了。总之以后我会对你好的，绝不让别人糟践你。”

小王爷看着将军，说不出话来。

他以前从不重视别人的好意。  
满京城意欲讨好他的人实在太多，且大多都有所图。久而久之，小王爷也就习惯了冷漠以待。  
所以他闲着无事跑去后宫寻表姐下棋，见到了误入的将军也并未出声指点，甚至以为对方是刻意跑过来交结而心存不喜。直到那人涨红了脸扭头跑开，才觉出一份有趣。  
小王爷打听完将军的身份，本想登门拜访一下，却被告知对方次日就已重新奔赴边疆。  
于是就此作罢，也不再记起。

而自从被污蔑谋反辩解无果，小王爷所拥有的一切权势地位都化为乌有，连着吃了一堆难以想象的苦头。  
他对人性这东西更是不抱希望。  
多年后再次相遇，听到那句所谓“故人”，他也只在心中冷笑了一下，想着对方何时会忍不住撕下人皮，再将自己按在床榻上肆意妄为。

没想到却等来了这番类似告白的话语。


	2. 10-11

10

将军解开战袍裹住赤裸的小王爷，小心翼翼地将人打横抱了起来。  
疲倦不堪的美人一言不发，静静伏在将军怀里，只露出头柔软的黑发和漂亮至极的侧脸。半垂的长睫还挂着未坠的泪水，模样瞧起来格外可怜。

旅途中的颠簸令小王爷难堪不已。  
塞外边疆没有马车，他不得已坐在将军腿上，磨磨蹭蹭间，就发现将军硬了。  
还是被他自己给生生弄硬的。  
每颠簸一下，美人赤裸圆润的臀就会隔着衣物蹭上身后男人的胯部。  
小王爷想摆脱这般尴尬的境况，犹豫着将身子往前探，却不自知随着他这般动作，腰肢弯起的弧度变得更为诱人。  
将军眸色暗了暗，一把将人扣住腰拽回怀里：“别乱动。”  
小王爷起初有些慌乱，但发觉对方只是抵在自己腿间，并无别的动作。  
他放下心来，佯装生气地哼了一声。  
就像只努力亮爪子来保护自己的幼崽。

回去后的日子对于小王爷而言相当平淡。  
将军瞒下了游牧民族时不时就来进攻的消息，把人好好地——  
关了起来。

“擅入者，死。”  
将军是这么低声同别人交代的。

变化逐步发生着。  
将军查出小王爷失踪的原因后，亲手处死了所有的参与者。  
他干完这些事，面无表情地洗尽满手鲜血，依然温柔有礼地每日去看望小王爷，甚至还会因为不小心撞见小王爷在洗澡而害羞脸红。

小王爷自己都没意识到这是囚禁。  
他其实也不喜欢见到外人，所以对于整日呆在帐中这事的接受度高得很，连带着对将军的依赖也越来越重。  
只是故人一事，小王爷并不想坦白。  
早已物是人非事事休，又何必打破将军心中的美好回忆，让他明白当年的人再也回不来了。

随着孕果逐渐成熟，小王爷的身体发生了变化。最直接的是他胸前的乳尖，原本小巧可爱，如今却整整大了好几圈，如果被用力挤压，还会渗出几滴白色的液体。  
这事瞒不过将军的眼睛，但他并不说破，只等着小王爷开口。  
果然没过多久，小王爷就撑不住了。  
将军在小王爷这里用过晚膳，正要离开。  
然而男人身形一顿，低头看向自己被纤纤五指拽住的衣角：“怎么了？”  
小王爷主动靠进将军怀里，湿着眼眶自己扯开衣带，袒露出胸口一大片雪白的肌肤。  
“……要吸。”美人昂起头软绵绵地撒娇，眼里水波荡漾，足以勾走任何一个男人的魂，“好涨……”  
将军咽了咽口水，撇过头拒绝：“你别这样。我也是男人，会忍不住的。”  
小王爷怔了下，随后笑了。

“你同他们不一样。”小王爷轻声道。  
他牵着将军的手，慢慢抚上自己玉般白皙无暇的胸口：“帮我吸一吸，很甜的。”

将军没再坚持。

11

将军抱起依偎在自己怀里的美人，大步朝床塌走去。  
烛火摇曳着，将夜染得愈发朦胧暧昧。  
衣衫渐褪，春色无边。

将军低下头，满是怜爱地用舌拨弄了几下眼前浅粉的小东西。  
小王爷难耐地弓起了腰。  
他忍住想从男人身下逃开的恐惧，纤白漂亮的双手主动勾上了将军的脖子：“……别这么玩我，快点吸。”  
见美人这般催促，将军无奈地摸了摸对方的脑袋，一口便叼住了觊觎已久的乳尖。  
和想象中的一样软嫩可爱。  
快速舔弄这里，就能让身下的美人眼角泛红，并拢双腿反复摩擦。  
如果狠下心用齿尖去磨，再用力吸吮里头香甜可口的乳汁，美人就会失控地浑身剧颤，被弄得连声啜泣求饶。

“将军……嗯……”小王爷湿着眼眶抱住对方，咬着下唇断断续续地喘息。  
这具身体被调教得习惯了承欢，但这段日子却一直都处于禁欲状态。  
此刻光被男人吸着乳尖，他就无法控制地起了反应，小腹往下的位置酥酥麻麻，两腿间更是濡湿一片。  
但求欢的话怎么也说不出口。  
小王爷羞耻不已，只能难耐地用湿润的漂亮眼眸注视着将军，用软糯甜腻的声音唤着将军。  
将军伸手摸了摸对方依旧平坦的小腹，低声询问：“会伤着你吗？”  
这话的意味昭然若揭。  
小王爷挪开视线，唇间逸出的声音柔软极了：“不会……”

得到美人的许可，骁勇善战的将军立刻发起了行动。他的勇猛精进不只表现在两军对垒的战场上，在床塌上也是如此。

将军眸色晦涩，伸手便掰开了美人的臀瓣，胯下青筋缠绕的骇人硬物猛地抵上那处粉嫩幼小的穴口，一下下用力磨着。  
小王爷蜷紧了脚趾喘息，被男人这一举动弄得浑身瘫软，后穴更是下意识地阵阵收缩起来。  
“呜……”被巨物破开身子的那一刻，小王爷失控地哭了出来，眼角泪水涟涟。  
将军的性器实在是太大了，而小王爷又很久没做过，一时之间吞得吃力无比，被男人肏得酸涩难忍。  
将军一边借着吸奶时对方流出的滑腻汁水往里挺进，一边安抚地去亲美人的眼角、鼻尖、唇瓣，温柔地舔着又大了一圈的粉嫩乳尖。  
小王爷呜呜咽咽地哭着，发软的两腿连男人的腰都勾不住，颤抖着滑到了床塌上：“你太大了……”  
“不大。”将军温声哄着对方，“是你太小，又咬得太紧了，过会儿肏开就好了。”  
小王爷半信半疑地昂起头，眼中水光湛然：“真、真的吗？”  
“真的。”将军臂弯一展便将人抱了起来按在怀里，胯下的肉刃一点一点捅入湿滑软嫩的那处，直把小王爷插得神情恍惚到话都说不出，只有乳尖在滴滴答答地渗奶。


	3. 12-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0.0

12

将军相当克制，只做了一轮便停了手。

他将在自己胯下软成一滩春水的美人抱起，满是怜爱地亲了又亲对方还在颤抖的浓密睫毛，随后大跨步进了浴桶打算给人清理。  
小王爷刚被男人内射完，现在还有些神志恍惚。他乖顺地坐在将军腿上，泪眼朦胧地喘息着，纤细白皙的手软软地搂上了男人的脖子：“好涨……”  
“我射进来太多了吗？”将军皱了皱眉，有些心疼地轻轻抚摸起对方腿间被弄得红肿不已的那处。  
小王爷摇了摇头，慢慢握住将军的食指，随后低头，伸出粉色的舌尖舔了舔。  
“！”将军的呼吸猛地粗重了起来。  
美人握着将军的手指，放到了自己还在渗奶的乳尖上。  
他一边让男人的指尖在自己胸口处画着圈，一边昂起头软绵绵地撒娇：“你再帮我吸一吸好不好？但是你不要干我，不然又要涨出来了。”

怀中的美人流露着这样一幅诱人至极的姿态，却给看不给吃。  
将军无奈地看了眼自己昂扬的肉刃，强忍着欲望满足对方提出的任性要求。  
小王爷被吸得弓起腰一阵阵发抖，漂亮的眸中雾气萦绕，最终化为泪水滚落。  
起初是被快感逼地落泪，但到了后来，也许是将军的怀抱让人太过安心，小王爷的眼泪越流越多，好似把这段日子里受过的所有委屈都一口气发泄了出来。  
将军见不得小王爷哭，当下停止吸吮的动作，叹了口气将人搂得更紧，一遍遍低声安抚。  
小王爷抽了抽鼻子，勉勉强强不哭了，两手搭着对方的肩昂起头索吻。  
将军温柔地揉了揉对方的小脑袋，低头亲了下去。

这种日子如果能一直维持下去倒也不错。  
然而没过多久，将军就收到了帝王即将来边疆巡视的消息。  
他犹豫片刻，还是告诉了小王爷。  
美人的脸色霎时苍白。  
他永远都无法忘记痛苦至极的那场初夜，也无法忘记自己是怎么被那无情的男人——  
一步步调教成人尽可夫的娼妓。  
小王爷垂下头，没说半句话。

“我……先送你离开军营，余下的事等陛下离开了再说。”  
将军咬牙作出了艰难的决定。  
他出身将门，自幼听得最多的便是“忠君爱国”四个字。  
将帝王点了名发配做军妓的人小心翼翼地护在身后已是大不敬，如今更是要行欺君之事，内心不免有些挣扎。  
小王爷看出了对方眼底的犹豫。  
美人努力压下心底隐隐的惶惑不安，昂起头亲了口将军：“我不想让你为难，把我重新押回去吧。无论他做什么……我都可以承受。”  
“不行，我不会再把你交给陛下。”将军轻轻揽住了对方纤瘦的腰肢，“放心，我能应付的。”  
小王爷还想反对，却被男人抬手敲在颈侧，只能心不甘情不愿地昏了过去。

13

小王爷被软禁了起来。

虽然将军并没舍得给对方戴上沉重的镣铐，但他确确实实一手剥夺了小王爷的自由。  
将军将昏迷过去的美人一路护送到了远离军营的偏僻山村里，又委托交情深厚的一位江湖侠士守在院落外头，不允许任何人进出。

小王爷并不喜欢这种孤零零的感觉。  
他试着和将军的朋友商量一下，却被冷着张俊朗面容的对方揪住衣领，半点儿不留情地重新送回了屋子里。  
小王爷哼了声，把对方送来的饭菜打翻在地，赌气地开始绝食。  
那侠士面无表情地任小王爷闹脾气，心里想着将军居然看上这么个难养极了的小东西，真是喜欢找麻烦。

就这么过了两三天，小王爷闹得累了，娇气的身体便开始抗议。  
他又饿又难受，半夜发起了低烧，可怜兮兮地窝在不怎么暖和的被子里头发抖，口中小声地喊着将军的名字。  
守在屋外的侠士被对方软软的啜泣声勾得心烦意乱，推门进去正打算让人闭嘴，低头却见到了小王爷衣衫不整、泪眼迷蒙的模样。  
侠士抿了抿唇，替烧得迷糊的小家伙喂了点热水，出门去买药。  
但他一回来，就发现床上的人看起来有些不对劲。

侠士皱着眉走到床边，想查看一下小王爷的情况，结果就被只纤细白皙的手攥住了衣角。  
“将军，我好难受……摸摸我……”美人咬着下唇小声寻求爱抚，湿漉漉的水眸茫然地望向身侧的男人。  
他现在神志恍惚，还以为自己处在军营里，完全忘了被带出来软禁这事。

侠士身体猛地一僵，迅速移开了目光：“还望自重。”  
小王爷只当是将军拒绝了自己，眉头一蹙就开始哭，呜呜咽咽的，听起来委屈极了。  
侠士走也不是留也不是，最后被弄得没了脾气，咬了咬牙低声道：“……行了别哭了，我摸就是了。”  
美人这才破涕为笑，乖乖昂起头蹭上男人胸膛：“摸完再帮我吸一下。”  
侠士硬着头皮一一照做了。

待小王爷折腾完了睡下，侠士已经忍了满头的汗。  
他一边浸冷水浴，一边将“朋友妻不可欺”六个字在心中默念了百十来遍，才没做出些出格的事。  
但唇齿间柔软香甜的滋味却怎么也忘不掉了。

14

小王爷烧得迷迷糊糊的日子里，缠着侠士又做了好几次这种荒唐事。

他乖巧地躺在侠士身下，被调教得敏感至极的身体随男人的爱抚一阵阵发抖，粉唇中逸出绵软又甜腻的喘息。  
侠士记忆力卓绝，没多久便记住了抚摸哪里能让美人攀住自己脖颈颤抖，多重的力道会让美人可怜兮兮地弓起腰呜咽。  
他用力吸吮小王爷粉色的乳尖，把人玩得哭出来，最后哽咽着、双目失神地泄了身。

湿漉漉，软绵绵，粘哒哒。  
就如一池被揉皱的春水。

小王爷退了烧后，便发觉侠士看自己的眼神不大对劲。  
将军为小王爷做出的一番举措算得上是欺君，日后若是被帝王察觉，多半会招致杀身之祸。而侠士与将军交情颇深，未免替将军觉得不值，进而不喜欢他这个累赘。  
可现在侠士望过来的眼神暗沉又灼热，看起来就危险得紧。

小王爷不清楚为什么会有这种转变。  
只要侠士一进屋，他就紧张兮兮地靠着墙坐起，时刻警惕着对方的一举一动。  
……活像只怕被抓去蹂躏的小奶猫。  
侠士看了眼小王爷，面无表情地把人用过的食盒收起，又给炸毛的小家伙在床头备了碟新鲜的水果。

小王爷努力装作不在意的模样。  
他等侠士走远了、周遭什么动静都没了，才小心翼翼地捡了枚红色的莓果放在眼前看。  
会有问题吗？  
小王爷犹豫了好久，最终还是没抵抗住诱惑。这粗茶淡饭的日子太过难捱，养尊处优惯了的美人受不起这罪。

侠士晚上进屋的时候，盘子已经空了。

他叹了口气，替睡得香甜的小家伙掖好被角，然后站在一旁看了会儿。最后没忍住，攥住美人柔软细腻的手悄悄给自己疏解了一次。  
粘稠白浊糊满了小王爷的掌心。  
等侠士重新冷静下来，才发现那东西已经顺着美人纤细白皙的手腕，蜿蜿蜒蜒淌了下去，连衣物都染了点暧昧难言的水痕。

处理这些痕迹有些麻烦。  
侠士忙前忙后弄完，便见到小王爷纤长浓密的睫羽颤若翩飞的蝶，柔软的唇也微微抿了起来，脸上的神色隐忍又难耐。  
侠士眸色一沉，左手撑在小王爷颈侧。  
他低头凑近佯装熟睡的美人，右手轻轻探进对方腿间。  
果不其然……硬了。  
美人修长笔直的双腿哆嗦了一下，下意识紧紧并拢起来以避免进一步的侵犯，却在无意间把侠士的手夹得更紧了。

温热柔软的触感，隔着层布料都能清晰感知到。  
侠士没说话，轻柔缓慢地动作了起来。  
他并不想做对不起自己朋友的事，却也确实被床上这个翻脸不认人的小家伙勾起了难以磨灭的欲念。  
就一次，你情我愿的做一次。之后再回到原来的关系，把人完好无损地还给将军。  
侠士这么想着，试探着低下头，吻住了觊觎已久的唇瓣。

小王爷颤了一下，十指紧紧攥住被单。  
他没有睁开眼，也没有表露同意，身体却诚实地迎合着侠士，好像无比期待着即将到来的侵犯，脑海中也不受控地回忆起了被贯穿的入骨欢愉来。  
等到被进入，小王爷才终于给予了反应。  
他轻轻咬住下唇，盈满水光的眸子望向侠士，复又垂下眼，小声喊了句疼。  
侠士既打定主意只求这一晌贪欢，又怎么会轻易放过还在冲自己可怜兮兮地哀求的小家伙？

小王爷这一夜被欺负得够呛。

到了后半夜，他被男人肏弄得软成了一滩。美人哭着想逃开无休止的占有，却又被掐着腰肢拽回去，发狠地干到重新听话。  
泪水浸透了睫毛，又被侠士尽数吻去。  
然后被干得再次泪盈眼眶。

侠士抱住哭得开始打嗝的小家伙，又好气又好笑地吻对方额头：“哭这么惨做什么？明明是你发烧期间哭着求我吸奶，动不动就勾引我，我现在只不过是讨回本。”  
小王爷听了这话，哭得更惨了。  
侠士停下动作，无奈极了：“又怎么了？”

“别做了……涨。”小王爷啜泣着想推开男人，“我以后不要你给我吸了，那你别做了。”  
“我不给你吸……你难道还要自己挤吗？”侠士用舌尖裹住那一点舔了舔，随后使劲一吮，敏感至极的美人便尖叫着弓起腰，竟是直接高潮了。  
柔嫩的软肉抽搐着裹紧性器，把侠士吸得呼吸也粗重了起来。他缓缓呼出一口气，把小家伙双腿架到自己肩上，一边吸奶，一边大开大合地撞了起来。

这夜，格外漫长。

15

一夜荒唐。

直至午后暖阳笼了满身，小王爷才在侠士的臂弯里缓缓醒来。  
他眨了眨犹带着潋滟水光的双眸，脸上的神色还有些迷糊困倦：“……将军？”  
那声音又软又媚，勾得人心痒难耐。  
再次被认错的侠士冷着脸没说话，肉刃缓缓抵上美人被操到合不拢的粉嫩穴口——  
毫不留情的凶狠插入。

食髓知味。  
哪怕知道这么做对不起自己的至交好友，也无法忍耐最原始的欲望。  
……和心头逐渐萌发的、不可言说的微妙情愫。

“嗯、唔！”小王爷被这突如其来的一记干得懵了，还没反应过来就已经被火热的性器再次彻底破开了身子。  
侠士双手握住眼前纤细笔直的两条小腿，用力压到美人单薄消瘦的肩上，然后低下头反复啃咬开始渗出甜美汁水的乳尖。  
他还算体贴，给小王爷留了点适应被插入的时间。

又酥又麻的快感从被男人唇齿欺负着的那处传来，逐渐盖过了体内的胀痛感。小王爷呜咽着不停摇头，用冷玉似的纤细十指去推对方：“拔出去！我不想做！你……嗯……你这是强暴……唔！”  
“强暴？你看看你自己……前面后面都在淌水，湿得一塌糊涂。”侠士用膝盖抵了下美人正可怜兮兮吐着清液的小东西，英气十足的剑眉微微挑起，“我若不满足你，你定会寻别人来给我好友戴绿帽。”  
“休要胡说！”小王爷气得咬了口侠士的颈侧，洁白贝齿沾上艳丽血迹，“我、我不会……嗯！你、你不可以动……”  
惊慌失措的求饶。  
侠士无动于衷地用凶器捣开湿热多汁的嫩穴，把上一秒还在气势汹汹地炸毛的美人干得双眸垂泪，只能伏在自己怀里一边被贯穿一边哭得直哆嗦。

小王爷的意志很快就被无休止的高潮消磨尽了。他的啜泣越来越轻微，双目茫然失神，唇角缓缓淌下无力吞咽的淫靡水渍。  
孕果与宫廷秘药共同导致的情热让他根本无法抵抗体内正在律动的坚硬性器。  
一旦被插入，就会被迫变成发情的雌兽。

“嗯……”小王爷昂着头接受侠士的亲吻，被摩擦到嫣红一片的穴口一阵阵痉挛、拼命讨好吸吮火热的硬物，“好、好深……要到了……呜！”  
侠士被勾得呼吸都乱了，低下头叼住对方鼓起来的左乳乳尖用力狠嘬——  
“啊！”小王爷哭叫着猛地弓起腰，却又被恶劣的男人一把按了回去，只能难受地蜷紧脚趾打颤，可怜兮兮地反复哀求，“不要、不要这么用力！要被吸坏的……万一以后奶水自己流出来怎么办！呜呜……”  
见美人吓得脸色发白，侠士犹豫片刻，终于不甘不愿地松开唇齿，尽可能温柔地摸了把对方被冷汗濡湿的乌黑长发：“……不会。”  
但他冷着脸说出的话全无安抚效果。  
受惊的小王爷瞪着眼前俊美漠然的混账，摇着脑袋蜷起布满红痕的身子细细发抖，完全是副被吓狠了的模样。

啧。  
侠士皱着眉抽出了还未获得满足的欲望。  
面对这么可怜的小家伙，再狠心地做下去简直禽兽不如。  
“抱歉。”他揽住小王爷软得直不起来的腰，足尖一点便身轻如燕地跃过围墙，踩着竹叶掠向一汪清澈水潭，“作为弥补，如果……如果发生什么事，我会努力护你周全。”

小王爷没有听到。

他早已倦得伏在男人怀里睡着了，眼角带着泪痕，浑身都是不堪的痕迹。  
侠士缓缓叹了口气，转过头看向一袭黑衣的那人：“没有别的方法？”  
来人一口温柔低沉的华北官话，所说的内容却全然不如语气那般无害：  
“要除掉狗皇帝……这个小美人儿是最好的诱饵。”


End file.
